Tannin
Tannin (タンニーン, Tannin) is the most powerful dragon-warrior of Dragon Castle, as well as the personal summon of Avalon Igarashi. Background Tannin has been one of the Red Dragon Sage's most trusted allies, having known each other for the majority of their lives. After the Red Dragon Sage lost his passion for battle following the death of his beloved, Tannin became his advisor and his right-hand man. Personality Tannin possesses the mentality of a warrior, and dislikes those who take their skills and abilities for granted. Tannin cares a lot for his fellow Dragons; willing to go on to great lengths in order for his race to continue and to take care his people in the Dragon Castle. Standing tall with a pride befitting a true Dragon, Tannin is suitable, true, and worthy of his status as a warrior in every way possible. Despite his distrust of humans, Tannin quickly became friends with Avalon Igarashi after the young found himself at their domain, and became quite curious about him after the Red Dragon Sage expressed full trust and faith in his story and abilities, and even allowed himself to become the young man's personal summon, the first Dragon to do so in centuries. Appearance Tannin has the appearance of a fifteen meters tall, gigantic western Dragon. With the exception of his lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail and legs, that are beige in color, a majority of Tannin's body is covered in dark purple, draconic scales. Tannin has a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. He also has claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and large bat-like wings with rigid tips. Additionally, he wears black armored pauldrons that extend down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories. Abilities Tannin is an incredibly powerful dragon, and also exhibits a wise and knowledgeable demeanour, explaining to Avalon about the different types of senjutsu and genjutsu, as well as being incredibly vast in the knowledge of ninjutsu abilities. Tannin became renowned amongst his race as the strongest dragon, only behind the Red Dragon Sage. Tannin is capable of levelling mountains with a mere swing of a tail. His physical strength also allows him to lift incredibly heavy boulders and buildings with little effort. Tannin became renowned amongst his race as the strongest dragon, only behind the Red Dragon Sage. Ninjutsu Tannin can unleash a large amount of fire from his mouth that covers miles in terms of expansion and range. Tannin can also engulf himself in fire to protect himself from physical attacks, as well as causing damage. Chakra and Physical Prowess Tannin's physical strength allows him to being capable of levelling mountains with a mere swing of a tail. His physical strength also allows him to lift incredibly heavy boulders and buildings with little effort. Tannin's reserves are incredibly large, common for his species, allowing him to fight for days without exhaustion. Trivia *Tannin means "dragon" in Arabic (تنين). Tannin (Hebrew: תנין) also refers to a sea monster in Canaanite, Phoenician, and Hebrew mythology. Category:Summon Category:Dragon